An important method of Chinese medicine diagnosis is to observe a subject's tongue, through which to determine whether the subject falls ill and what kind of the illness.
Generally, a doctor observes the subject's tongue with his/her naked eyes, and then judges the subject's tongue manifestation. However, this method of observing tongue with the naked eyes causes less accurate, and can't fully obtain a variety of parameters of tongue manifestation.